Segunda Oportunidad
by Miryu
Summary: Probablemente él no lo tiene que saber... no... solamente debo cargar con esto yo sola, después de todo, él lo dijo: es mejor para ambos, que no estemos juntos, ¿no? Espero que lo entiendas... / Lovinachan x Antoniokun ¡Introducción, up! Denle oportunidad, a pesar del pésimo summary D:


Prólogo: ¡Axis Powers Hetalia, y sus personajes, no me pertenecen! Así como, todos los que aparecen en tal capítulo. Son de la genia Himaruya Hidekaz (¿realmente su nombre es Hidekaz?), y demás. En fin, ¡la historia me pertenece, eso sí! Es un sueño (?). Solo eso. Y, señores que no saben qué es un prólogo, es para orientar al lector. Esto, que estoy escribiendo, es un prólogo (?). Lo digo porque, varios fanfictionistas, no saben qué es XDDD.

* * *

**Segunda Oportunidad**

* * *

**Introducción - Primer Mes**

* * *

_No es que me importe, pero hace un mes que corté con Antonio. Las cosas no fueron fáciles, bueno, sí lo fueron. Según Feliciano, Antonio había buscado la mejor manera. Me importa una mierda, no la había encontrado. Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Mirando la vidriera de un local, pensando en estas idioteces… ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?_

Era el ultimo día que pasaba Lovina en la casa de Antonio. No era por nada, su vuelo era en nada menos que once horas. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez no quería irse. ¿Le decía a Antonio? No, claro que no. Su orgullo primero. Pero, en su rostro se notaba, una sonrisa que no expresaba exactamente felicidad. Estaba nerviosa. Antonio estaba mirándola de lejos, mientras que se ocupaba de ayudarla con unas valijas. Chiara miraba atentamente su pendiente, lo dejaba y suspiraba. Antonio podía notarlo; no hacía falta decir que ese rostro era de preocupada. Quizás hasta un capricho se le pasaba por su mente, pensando que podría escaparse y quedarse en España. Pero, no. Lovina no vivía en España, ni tenía posibilidades de hacerlo ni aunque le dieran el permiso. Lovina era ciudadana italiana, vivía en Italia y su casa y familia estaba allí. No podía simplemente pensar e quedarse aquí. No completaba siquiera la edad para vivir y tenía que terminar sus estudios universitarios en Italia. Antonio tampoco podía ir a Italia a vivir, estaba en la universidad y ya tenía trabajo. Una frontera los separaba, pero unos cuantos kilómetros, eso sí. Y varios problemas más.

Por eso, desde que habían decidido salir, por así llamarlo a dicha relación a distancia, desde ese momento supieron que el estar juntos podía ser algo que de forma pronta, no se volvería posible. Todavía se acuerda ese día. Antonio estaba sentado en el sillón, ahora. Acababa de pasar tres horas. Lovina se acercó, con un poco de duda y lo pateó en la pierna aunque de forma leve.

- ¡Eso duele! – dijo de inmediato, tomándose de la pierna. Lovina bufó levemente. ¿Acaso la estaba cargando? Frunció su ceño, Antonio se vio venir la peor. - ¿Qué?

¿Cómo qué? ¿CÓMO QUÉ? Mañana, mañana mismo se iba, ¿por qué actuaba tan distanciado? Encima cuando al día anterior ella le… le había hecho eso… se sonrojó al extremo y solamente dictó darse la vuelta, ignorarlo, como él lo hacía. Él no pareció importarle, no dijo nada más. Lovina tampoco. Así fue el día, mientras que terminaba de empacar todo, revisar sus regalos. Algún que otro regalo para su gemelo Feliciano. Esperaba que todo estuviese a su punto, pero Antonio se seguía comportando como tal. Y la pequeña intuición de mujer, la misma que Lovina odiaba usar siempre, ahora le alertaba algo mucho peor. ¿Qué cosa? Pues, nada más y nada menos que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Y aquello no tardó en llegar.

- Cuídate. – dijo ella. Su mirada, como siempre, desviándola, sin mostrarle nada de cariño, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas, demostrándole que lo decía con todo su corazón. Antonio carraspeó. Ella lo observó, rápidamente. Aquí estaba lo que sentía, ¿verdad? ¿Qué… qué le iba a decir?

- Sabes… - dijo como queriendo empezar algo largo de explicar, algo que no se explicaba con dos o tres palabras. Su mirada se fue hacia otro lado. Parecía no estar muy interesado. Lovina escuchó su vuelo. Vuelo de Madrid a Roma, en menos de diez minutos. – Creo que deberíamos… cortar, ¿no lo crees? – e hizo una sonrisa. El "diez minutos" de la vocera, aquella que anunciaba en el aeropuerto internacional que pronto saldría el vuelo, ahora se le hacía eco. Las palabras de Antonio se le habían hecho eco. ¿Cortar, había dicho? ¿Cortar? ¿Ella escuchó bien? La sonrisa de Antonio no parecía ser verdadera. No, para nada. Lovina intentó no lanzar su primer sentimiento, su primera acción, que no era nada más que abrazarlo y decirle que no.

- ¿Cortar? – preguntó, como si quisiese asegurarse de que eso fuese cierto.

- Cortar. Si, ya sabes… ya que no nos podemos ver demasiado, además, Lovi estaría mejor si pudiese divertirse en su país. – dijo. Los pensamientos de Lovina se entremezclaban como si fuese un momento rápido. La anunciadora nuevamente decía, el vuelo saldría en cinco minutos. Tenía que alistarse pronto hacia la escalera que la iba a llevar al avión. Sin embargo, no podía mover sus pies.

- Ya… entiendo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tu vuelo! Apúrate, o llegarás tarde. - le hizo una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, pero que ya no era de ella. Movió un pie y sintió como toda su pierna tembló. No era nada bueno. Nada bueno. Dio otro paso, mientras que intentaba calmarse mentalmente. Vamos, tal vez solo era un malentendido. Si, solo un malentendido. Mañana iría a conectarse y él le diría que era mentira, ¿no? ¿no?

La acompañó hacia la parte de las escaleras, mientras que le sonreía. Lovina intentaba sonreír, parecía estar en un mundo demasiado lejano al real. Antonio le golpeó suavemente la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿amigos? Perdón… pero realmente… no quiero hacer que pagues gastos de esta forma, creo que serías más feliz sin mí. – dijo sin más. Lovina asintió.

- Gracias. – dijo, más él suspiró despreocupadamente.

- No, no me digas gracias. Ya, vete, tu vuelo sale pronto. – dijo. - ¡Buen viaje! – Lovina asintió, nuevamente y subió al avión. No hubo más palabras. No recordaba lo siguiente. Tampoco cómo se subió, como bajó del avión, cómo llegó a su casa y ese mes. Desde entonces, Feliciano venía a saludarla, le comentaba algunas cosas con para sacarle una sonrisa, más Lovina no se limitaba a tal cosa. No parecía importarle sonreír. ¿Por qué lo haría…?

Pero eso es solo el primer mes. El primer mes, después de mucho tiempo que se había dignado a no hablarle a Antonio. No duró demasiado aquel mes, pues el siguiente… el siguiente realmente cambiaría su vida.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Comentario: Bueno, básicamente así está. Quiero dejar en claro que, la historia tendrá máximo unos 10 capítulos. No son largos, incluso las previas de los capítulos son demasiado cortos. Dudo hacer algo demasiado largo, ya que, bueno, la parte más importante es... (?) ah, ya. ¿Review? xD Debería andar estudiando, en vez de escribir esto. ¡Y vuelvo a fanfiction! Pero con cosas de Hetalia. :B

Creo que le dejaré ese título, ¿qué dicen e.e?

Atentamente; ¡Miryu!


End file.
